mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Oshawott
Oshawott is a Water type Pokémon from the Pokémon series. It is the first evolution of Samurott and the Water type starter Pokémon of the Unova region. It appears at #007 in the Unova Pokédex and #501 in the National Pokédex. Oshawott's main method of fighting involves detaching the shell, or "scalchop" as it is known, from its belly and using it as if it were a sword or blade. The scalchop can also be used as a shield, as well as other things, due to it being incredibly durable and able to withstand and a majority of attacks. One Oshawott character has been made for M.U.G.E.N by FelixMario2011. It is a scratch sprite of Oshawott, albeit it not being drawn that well. The majority of its attacks consist of either using its scalchop, or water-based moves such as Water Gun. Most of Oshawott's sounds come from the Pokémon Anime, or more specifically, Ash Ketchum's Oshawott. FelixMario2011 has stated that he will release an updated version of Oshawott alongside his current W.I.P. character, Snivy. An edit of this version has been created by Dylanius9000. Gameplay Oshawott is a considerably weak character in both defence and offence and is easily defeated by average-strength characters like Kung Fu Man. It does, however have the potential to rack up large amounts of combos, which its AI programming takes advantage of, despite it being an easy opponent. On certain versions of M.U.G.E.N, Oshawott can start moving before "FIGHT" has been called, but cannot attack, so it isn't a major problem. Oshawott also makes use of certain "callouts" such as "FIRST ATTACK" when he lands the first hit, and "DANGER" when his health reaches a certain point. 'Stats' *Life: 900 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 90 *Defence: 90 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt 'Specials' Weak water gun - D, DF, F, x Strong water gun - D, DF, F, y Upwards water gun - D, DF, F, z is modified in-game Call Tepig - D, DB, B, a Shoryuken - B, DB, B, x/y/z 'Hypers' Water Pulse - D, DF, F, x+y Aqua Jet - D, DB, B, a+b Palette Gallery Image:Oshawottpal1.png|osha (Original colours) Image:Oshawottpal2.png|osha2 (Shiny colours) Image:Oshawottpal3.png|osha3 (Pokémon Red and Blue style/no shading) Image:Oshawottpal4.png|osha4 (Snivy's colours) Image:Oshawottpal5.png|osha5 Image:Oshawottpal6.png|osha6 Dylanius9000's Edit This Oshawott has some minor changes, sporting a MvC3 control scheme, some new moves, voiceclips from Pokepark 2: Wonders Beyond and slightly higher stats. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 5000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 90 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt 'Specials' Bubble - D, DF, F, a/b/c Water Gun - D, DB, B, a/b/c Aqua Jet - B, F, a/b/c Razor Shell - F, D, DF, a/b/c Call Tepig - z/c 'Hypers' Water Pulse - D, DF, F, a+b/a+c/b+c Surf - B, F, a+b/a+c/b+c Triple Razor Shell - F, D, DF, a+b/a+c/b+c Palette Gallery Oshawottmugen.gif|Original Pallete OshaTep.gif|Tepig's Colors OshaSni.gif|Snivy's Colors OshaDew.gif|Dewott's Colors Osha2.gif|Osha2 OshaShadeless.gif|Red & Blue Style/No Shading OshaShiny.gif|Shiny (press taunt on select screen) OshaTepShiny.gif|Tepig's Shiny Colors OshaSniShiny.gif|Snivy's Shiny Colors OshaDewShiny.gif|Dewott's Shiny Colors Osha3.gif|Osha3 OshaShadelessShiny.gif|Shiny Red & Blue Style/No Shading Videos Video:Oshawott vs Chilly Video:Oshawott vs Placemario's Other Creations Video:Oshawott vs Team SRD Category:Characters Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Generation V Pokémon